Live Tonight!
by Pixiella
Summary: AU. Serena Deeb is the lead singer of a popular all-girls band, Live Tonight! But when it turns out that she has an crazy ex-boyfriend stalking her, the band hires Phillip Brooks as her bodyguard. *eventually Serena/Punk, rated for themes*
1. Prologue

**Title**: Live Tonight!  
><strong>Author<strong>: Pixiella  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Microsoft Works  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: WWE/pro wrestling  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama, Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Main pairing<strong>: Serena/Punk  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _AU. Serena Deeb is the lead singer of a popular all-girls band, Live Tonight! But when it turns out that she has a creepy stalker after her, the band hires Phillip Brooks as her bodyguard.  
><em>**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, all the characters belong to WWE, Vince McMahon and themselves and/or whoever it is that owns them at some level. I don't, that's for sure. Also not making any kind of profit out of this one, this is purely made for fun and is 100% fan stuff.  
><strong>AN**: Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Hopefully you still read and comment on this, all kinds of feedback is highly welcomed and really appreciated. (:

And yes.. I'm back, babeh~! ;3

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[ Prologue ]]<strong>_

Pressing the microphone against her lips, the dark haired beauty popped her eyes open. The bright stage lights were the first thing catching her attention, but soon she was able to see the members of the crowd behind the flashes of rainbow colored lights - all the smiling and cheering face, the young girls screaming their lungs out for their idols and the men checking them out, wolf whistling at what they could see from their places.

The front row jumped along the drumbeat caused by the drumsticks hitting against the drum heads in the hands of the band's drummer, Gail Kim. The young, dark Canadian woman had her long, curly hair tied on a loose bun behind her head - well, originally it wasn't loose but she was too tied up into the music that it eventually turned loose - the hair dropping down to cover her bare shoulders and to the top hem of the strapless, gold glittered tube top she had on along with white, skinny jeans.

The backup singer sent her a look. Serena's eyes met up with hers, a smile crossing her lips before she started the last chorus of their hit song, 'Replaced By Your Happiness'. The crowd screamed alongside the lyrics as the deep, feminine voice of Serena's filled the hall for one last time tonight. Eve backing up her singing added a very unique higher sound to the total of the vocals, mixing up to the screaming coming from the front row to make all the singing voice ring in a perfect harmony.

Letting the last lyrics past her lips, Serena's hand holding the microphone dropped down, her eyes closing as the last guitar riffs ringed from behind her as the finger's of Michelle released the strings from her grip for the final riff. The crowd blossomed into huge cheers and loud screaming as silence finally fell on the stage, Serena placing the microphone back to the stand where it belonged, before bowing down to the crowd, screaming her thank you's from the top of her lungs as the rest of the band started putting away their equipment, one after one starting to disappear backstage from the stage, underneath the lights.

After one last bow, Serena took a look through the crowd. Sending her trademark blowing kisses away she stepped back, stepping away from the crowds view as the stage lights dimmed down little by little, until achieving complete darkness on the stage.

"Hey, catch," was the first voice Serena heard as she stepped backstage, seeing a water bottle being throw her way. Catching it from mid-flight before it has a chance to hit her to the face, Serena giggled a little, joining the rest of her band members sitting on the couches and talking about the just ended gig and enjoying their refreshments after yet again one successful night.

"How in the hell you keep your voice sounding so great after such screaming?" Eve asked as Serena joined them, sitting next to the brunette with curled hair who had her bright brown eyes locked on her. In her short jean shorts and knee high stilettos with matching black ruffle top she looked so adorable with her head tilted on the side and hair falling to cover her left cheek, Serena couldn't do anything but smile as she looked at her friend.

"It's the result of training," she shrugged, causing Eve to giggle at her answer a little. "You can achieve that too if you work hard enough, Evey." The other two band members laughed at their own seats, making Serena's eyes travel from Eve to them - Gail and Michelle sitting on the other couch across the small coffee table between the two couches.

"Oh, hey, this was delivered here after we went to the stage," Michelle piped up into the conversation, dropping a white envelope to the coffee table from her hand. Serena's eyes were directed immediately towards it, before they were lifted back to Michelle as she red her own name from the top of the envelope - the only blonde in the group. The bright blue spaghetti strap top she had on beautifully lighting up her blue eyes, matching nicely along the light blue skinny jeans she had covering her long, pretty legs.

"Is it something important?" Gail asked, reaching for the envelope, but Serena's hands were a little quicker than hers as they picked the white thing into the lead singer's hands, pushing the piece of paper inside of her shirt quickly. All three other girls sent her a questioning looks, Serena only answering with a shrug as she stood up from her seat.

"It's probably nothing," she stated, before throwing a smile back on her face, "Now, who's ready for some pizza for tonight?"

All three girls clapping their hands together with combined 'yay' sounds coming from their mouths, the rest of the band jumped up from the couch, running over to get their coats and rest of their stuff they would be needing for the girls night out coming up to them next. Serena watched after them for a while, and as soon as the trio disappeared behind the corner, she dug the envelope from inside her shirt, immediately regretting her actions as she recognized the handwriting on the top of the white piece of paper.

"How long are you gonna be playing this game with me…" she mumbled to herself, ripping the envelope into pieces and throwing them into the bin, before heading after the other girls to get her belongings.


	2. Chapter 1

_[[Chapter 1]]_

_I did my everything for you  
><em>_All I have left are lies I never knew  
><em>_Never realized we were made to fail  
><em>_As now I watch you walk away  
><em>_You are the one my heart can't get rid of  
><em>_But still I respect the ways of love_

The crowd screaming to the chorus of their new hit song, I Respect The Ways Of Love, ringing throughout the small club, Serena's smile played along her narrow lips as she continued to sing the lyrics of the second verse, eyeing the audience surrounding them. It was just merely nothing but the usual teenage girls they were used of seeing hanging out during their gigs. After all, that's one of the things about all girls band, it usually tends to attract mainly girl fans - and when it came into the guys, they were usually dragged into their concerts by their girlfriends or they were freaks. Only once before had Serena met a guy who really was a fan of theirs, without being a stalkerish freak.

_It's better be later than never  
><em>_I thought it could last forever  
><em>_As I saw you walking away  
><em>_Tomorrow was just going to be  
><em>_Another sad day  
><em>_But that's just the way it was meant to be_

Starting the ending choruses for the song, Serena closed her eyes. Feeling the amazing energy radiating from the crowd standing in front of the stage, she continued to smile, no matter how sad the true message of the song really was. Listening Eve's background singing with her higher voice and the members of crowd singing along the duo, all she could hear was a perfect harmony.

_But still I respect the ways of love  
><em>_But still I respect the ways of love  
><em>_I Still  
><em>_Respect the ways of love_

Ending the song, Serena opened her eyes again. Hearing the ending drumbeat being produced by Gail she smiled, watching the crowd giving out positive feedback to them with loud screams and lots of clapping, almost like they were demanding an encore. Too bad this was going to be the last song of the night, and Serena personally wasn't a one to make encores - usually the band did ones without her, if they did one at all.

Smiling she looked around the happy audience, the smile soon fading from her brightly red colored lips as the brunette spotted a familiar face standing behind the crowds of girls screaming at them. The pair of eyes locking together with her brown ones, a head nodding as they saw her looking back at them, like marking that she had just been spotted.

Biting her lip a little, Serena forced another set of smiles on her lips. "Thank you, New York!" she yelled, giving a bow towards the crowd. The band starting to gather their stuff from the stage, Serena continued to gather the attention just like usually, with lots of waves and blowing kisses, until it was her time as well to back away from underneath the spotlight.

Shivering a little, the brunette immediately grabbed her coat from the back of the couch, pulling the white artificial leather jacket over her figure, covering the shoulders that were left bare by the black tube top she was wearing. Quickly pushing the messed up, brown hair into a bun, the lead singer received somewhat confused looks from the rest of the band members.

"I'm going out," she announced, getting approving nods back from the trio. "I need a smoke."

Michelle taking a look at Gail, who turned her darkening eyes at Eve. The other brunette bit her lower lip as she shot a look back at Serena, the worry clear in her voice, "Are you alright? You know, we all know you only smoke when you are feeling down or stressed about something."

Serena sighed, forcing on a smile to cheat out her friends. "Look, everything's fine, alright? I just need some air."

Not bothering to stop to listen anymore questions about the situation, Serena turned around on her heels, leaving the backstage room with the sounds of her black stilettos clicking after her against the hard tiled floor. Michelle turned towards the rest of the band as soon as Serena exited the room from the back door, her usually so sparkly blue eyes immediately dimming down a tone or two.

"Something's going on," she stated, getting agreed nods back from Eve and Gail. "She's been so quiet for days now. Especially during the days we are having work to do. I don't understand."

"Well for sure I know one thing," Gail shrugged, brushing coils of her thick, black hair behind her ears, before turning her gaze to meet up with Eve's. "If it would be something too serious, she would talk about it with us. Serena's always been like that - if it's nothing that could crush the entire world, she tries to figure things out in her own head first. She doesn't like bothering others with her problems."

Eve looked at Michelle, who clearly stopped to think about the sentence. Finally nodding, the blonde got up from her seat. "Gail's right. That's just Serena, we have nothing to worry about. Now, would I interest anyone else in some drinks while we still are here?"

* * *

><p>Leaning against the cold brick wall behind her, Serena dug her hands deep into the pockets of the jacket. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, she picked one from the pack before stuffing the piece of cardboard back into her pocket, exchanging it to a lighter from the same pocket. Lighting the cigarette up she inhaled deeply, blowing out a set of smoke before relaxing a little.<p>

Closing her eyes, Serena could feel the possible headache making it's way into her direction soon. The cigarettes usually had this effect on her after she was without a nice smoke for a certain amount of time, which again in this case seemed to be a day or two. Also she had a rather bad habit of getting down to the road of smoking whenever she wasn't feeling too well about one thing or another, and she didn't want to bother her band member friends about such silly little things.

She was distracted from her thoughts as she heard footsteps coming into her way. Opening her eyes again, Serena only stared up towards the sky with another deep breath from the cigarette between her fingers. Her mind only repeated few words during the time she heard the footsteps drawing closer, one step at a time. _"Please only be a fan, please be a fan, please -"_

"There you are, beautiful."

Cursing inside of her head, Serena dropped her eyes down from the skies and turned her darkening eyes towards the man standing next to her now. His short dark hair being messed up as ever, those draggy clothes showing off that he hadn't been changing them in days - and he was in exactly the same condition where he was the last time Serena had seen him.

The only thing different from usual, was the bright set of sparkling blue eyes looking back at the brunette, who shook her head slowly before concentrating back into her cigarette again.

"Stop that, you are going to kill your lungs with that stuff," his quiet, soft voice spoke as his hand reached towards hers, grabbing the cigarette from between her fingers. Immediately crushing the burning end of it against the wall between the two, the smile appeared on the man's lips as his eyes met up with Serena's glare, the smaller woman crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you want with me, Dan?" she asked, looking at the man. He continued to smile, hand ruffling through his short, dark hair a little. "I want you back, Serena. Isn't that obvious?"

"No, it's not. And it's not happening, either." Speaking from between her teeth, Serena gave one last glare at him, before turning on her heels, trying to leave the scene. But Dan's faster hands were quick to catch her by the arm, forcing Serena back against the wall.

"No, it is happening," his quiet voice continued as a smile rose up on his lips, the sparkling disappearing from his bright eyes, immediately dimming them down a shade or two as he leaned closer to the brunette, who tried to get herself off from the tight grip of the man. "If I say so, it IS happening."

"Get your damn hands off of me," Serena snarled from between her teeth, pulling together enough power to push him away. Taking the change for make a run for the door, Serena just barely reached it when Dan reached for her again, grabbing a handful of her jacket.

"Get back here!"

His shout called too much attention to the spot. Almost immediately the backdoor opening, pair of eyes belonging to Michelle and Eve peeking outside. Seeing the man forcefully ripping Serena back from the jacket the duo took quick actions, helping her easily slip out of the jacket. Pulling Serena inside and leaving Dan standing on the alleyway with the jacket in his hands, he glared down towards the three standing on the doorway before throwing the ripped jacket to the ground and turning on his heels, pushing his hands into the pockets of his long trench coat as he walked away, not bothering to look back at the women again.

Returning inside, Michelle and Eve exchanged looks as Serena sat down on the couch next to Gail, giving out a sigh. As the band had gathered together again, the brunette lead singer looked around her, meeting the questioning looks from her friends.

"Girls… I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally done. sorry for the long wait!**

**I couldn't fit any superstar into the spot of the stalker/crazy ex-boyfriend, so I went with Dan, who is my own creation. So, in other words, I own Dan and the song lyrics in this chapter.  
><strong>

**R&R and I might update this faster than last time. x) See ya later~  
><strong>


End file.
